Alfred's Little Secret
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: IT'S HERE EVERYONE! Alfred's POV of My Little Secret! I have a feeling most of you are gonna strangle me...You don't have to read MLS to understand what is going on. M for hinting at lemons. AmericanStates! PruCan, Ribbon Pair, GerIta, BelaRussia, Spamano, NiChu, Sy/Sealy,
1. Just Friends

**Okay everyone! THE MOMENT THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN BEGGING FOR!**

**ALFRED'S POINT OF VIEW FOR MY LITTLE SECRET! **

**This takes place during chapter 2 of My Little Secret. I didn't want's to torture you all with the suckiness that is my writing yaoi... hopefully when I improve upon it, I will write more of it, but until then...it will all be NyoTalia and hetero...**

**If Artie's PoV made you cry your heart out, then you're going to be doing the same when you read Poor Alfie PoV. If it weren't for my German blood, I would be already bawling over this chapter and the story! Alfie is sooooo adorkable it hurts!**

**ANYWAYS! Let's get this story on the road! I'm sure you all just want to read now! So I'll cut this short and leave everything I want to say at the end:**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to The Beautiful World of Hetalia; I only own the plot lines!**

**Words: 2,344**

* * *

I woke up and my eyes fell on to the face of the sleeping Brit. It had happened again. I silently cursed myself for being so careless as the events of last night flooded into my head. I knew Artie hated me. He always had, ever since the Revolution.

I only wanted to become Independent so that I wouldn't be his little brother. I never wanted to not have a relationship with him...I wanted to be with him... But after the war was said and done, I tried to visit him, but he would always shun me away.

After a few decades of constant fighting and reopening old wounds, he finally forgave me and we started to patch up our relationship. It wasn't until around the beginning of the Vietnam War that I asked Artie out for drinks. I was getting constant headaches from the political debates about whether we should intervene or not. And I needed to go get a drink and thought that Artie would be the best person to go with since he was the one who asked me out to drinks last time.

We had both gotten drunk and ended up back at my place. When we woke up, Artie asked if we could pretend that it had never happened. I, of course, had hoped for a different statement, but I respected his wishes as he walked out of the house. Of course, his leaving or his arrival, did not go unnoticed by the states, who, as soon as I walked into the living room, bombarded me with questions.

Out of all of their fathers, everyone shipped what they called "USUK", over the other pairings. Hazel was probably the most, as they called it, "hard core" USUK shipper. It was no secret that she hated her Father, preferring Artie over Francis any day. I wouldn't blame her, Artie was one of the only people who could really help her when she found out she could do magic.

I slowly climbed out of the bed and begin to look for my scattered clothes. I had found everything except for my pants.

"Shit, where is it?" I muttered as I searched under Artie's desk.

"A-Alfred?" I heard the muffled voice of Artie.

"Artie!" I shouted, my head shooting up, hitting the desk. Hard

"Shit, that hurt." I cursed, rubbing my head as I crawled from out under the desk as he pulled on his boxers and a nightshirt.

"Are you alright, lad?" he asked me.

"Yea, good as ever. Have you seen my pants?" I asked as I continued to search around the room, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I think they're in the hallway..." he said as I walked towards the door, finding the pants laying a few feet from the door. I walked back into the room and saw him sitting on the bed, staring at me.

"Alfred, we need to talk..." He said, it reminded me of the same tone that brought me back all those years ago when I had asked him the same question.

"Yea, um...this never happened, okay." I choked out, as I quickly tied my laces. I didn't want to get hurt again. I was fighting back tears and I quickly batted them away.

A part of me hoped that he would contradict me, saying that he didn't want to act like it never happened. How wrong I was.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." I replied, nodding my head, I didn't know what else to say. I stood up and looked at him, shifting my weight.

"I should be going..." I replied, "Who knows what trouble the states have gotten into since I've been gone." he nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be best." he replied and I felt a stab of pain course through me. I gave a curt nod and walked out the door, almost bumping into a PJ clad Peter.

"Sorry, M-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up and his eyes widened, "Sorry, Mr. America. I didn't see you there." He said in a quiet voice filled with alarm. I guess I would be too if someone just came out of my big brother's room in the morning. **(ALFRED F. JONES! YOU DAFT FUCKING IDIOT!)**

"Call me Alfred, and it's okay, I was just leaving." I said as he stared at me with a weird expression on his face. I mean it was really freaky! He just kept staring at me with big blue eyes that were filled with mixed emotions.

"Okay." He replied and I quickly walked down the stairs, hearing him mumble something under his breath. I looked behind me and I watched as he stared at me as I quickly made my way out the door. It wasn't long until I saw a taxi drive by and hailed it.

When I had climbed in, I looked out the window and saw Arthur's face staring out the window. Right at me. A stoic kind of expression on his face.

"Where to, sir?" asked the cab driver.

"The Hilton Hotel on Holland Avenue." I replied as the driver drove down the road.

After about five minutes into the drive, my phone began to blare a very loud ringtone of "This is an important call so you better answer it." I groaned as I looked at the caller ID: Nikki. Oh god, this was not good...

"Hey, Nikki." I replied as innocently as possible.

"Where are you!? You were supposed to be on the plane! You promised to call as soon as you got on! And when you didn't, I called the plane and they said you hadn't even arrived yet!" I heard her screech as I moved the phone away from my ear as her pissed-off Jersey girl voice reached my ear.

"I got sidetracked last night, sweetie." I replied, as I rubbed my forehead with as much pressure as I could muster.

"Yea, well, your children are being complete and udder monsters!" she shouted. I bit my lip to refrain from laughing.

"Kurt and Hannah we're getting along until someone mentioned 1802 and they had an all out brawl! Not to mention-" I cut her off before she could yell anymore and before I lost my hearing.

"Just calm down, I'll be home by dinner. Just try to make sure no one kills each other. I don't really want to come home and see that the civil war broke out again or World War Three started." I lectured as Nikki huffed.

"Fine, but I SOO need a vacation." She replied before hastily hanging up.

I sighed as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Wife?" the cab driver asked.

"Worse. My daughter." I replied as the cab drivers eyebrows shot up.

"Sounds like your life is stressed." The driver said as we pulled into the hotel.

"You have no idea." I replied as I gave him 25 pounds "Keep the change." I replied as I got out of the cab and walked into the hotel. I was about to step into the elevator when France of all people walked in.

"Ah, bonjour, Amérique." he said, "Big Brother France sees you're still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, honhonhonhonhon." he said, "Someone got lucky, non?" he asked as I ignored him.

"I have been trying to call mon cher, Hazel. But the nombre she gave me last time I saw her was incorrect." he continued on.

_Take a hint_. I thought.

"Well, that's unfortunate." I replied as the elevator landed on my floor.

"Une minute." he said as he pulled out a pen and grabbed my arm, jotting down a string of numbers. "Tell her to call me, I would love for her to visit her Papa some time.," he said as he let go of my hand and the elevator closed.

"Not on your life." I mumbled as I walked to my room to get my stuff packed to head back to New York.

* * *

With a quick stop at the McDonalds in the airport, I made my way over to the Private Jet gates.

"Ah, Mr. America!" The pilot, Bartley, said as I came into view.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized as I walked with him to the plane.

"It's quite alright." He replied as we walked onto the plane.

I walked to my seat and sat down, finally being able to take a drink from the sweet heaven that was the Chocolate Chip Mocha Frappe I held in my hand. I sighed as I stared out the window. The events from last night replaying in my head.

The panting.

The way his emerald eyes darkened with pure lust.

The tightness of him as I entered him.

The feeling of him coming on our stomachs.

The feeling of me filling him.

I don't know why I even bothered anymore...I have known for decades that Artie didn't love me like I loved him. So why did I keep putting myself through this? Sure those two one-night stands we had were awesome, they were really the only time that I ever got laid. But, I just wish that I could have more of those.

Not the one-night stands, mind you, but a solid relationship between Arthur and I. Being married to him was one of the things I so deeply wanted. And maybe we would have a kid or two.

Like Gilbert and Mattie. They were expecting their third child, having been together since before WWI.

Or like Ludwig and Feliciano, who were expecting their third child as well.

Or like Antonio and Romano, who were expecting their third child.

Or Kiku and Yao, were already had two children.

I really didn't want my relationship with Artie to be like Ivan and Natalya's. The only real reason that the two were really together was because Natalya had gotten pregnant. Now that made all the nations have heart attacks when Belarus announced loudly that she was with child. With Russia's.

The dude didn't even know and he ended up fainting on to the floor. There was a rumour or something about Natalya and Ivan both being drunk... well probably more Ivan being drunk and Natalya taking advantage of that... but no one really knew because Ivan was too busy screaming his head off before he fainted.

Needless to say, as Natalya's pregnancy progressed, we all grew on edge. I mean SERIOUSLY! That kid would be the offspring of RUSSIA and BELARUS! That was huge!

Anyways! They ended up having a girl, Anastasia. She's only about two years old right now, so no one is really too concerned. But she is very adorable! That is, until she destroys the world, but all the nations are keeping a VERY close eye on their parenting techniques.

But that wasn't it. Natalya was pregnant again. Apparently when Natalya was pregnant, she and Ivan actually got into an _**actual**_ relationship and got married and everything...

Now, where was I going with this? Oh, it's not like I wanted Artie to get pregnant just so he would stay with me. That would just be cruel.

But it did make me think. What if Artie _DID_ end up getting pregnant!? Now that I think about it, we really didn't use protection... but would he even tell me if he was pregnant? I don't think Countries can get abortions...but regardless; Artie wouldn't do that...would he...?

Well, considering the fact that he did hate me... I doubt he would even tell me if he was pregnant.

I sighed as I stared out the window as the plane took off. I gazed at Big Ben, and then looked towards the direction of Holland Park, and spotted Artie's house.

I guess only time would tell...

* * *

**OMG! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 1!**

**I must have edited this thing 50 million times just to make it perfect for you guys!**

**So what did you all think? I bet most of you just want to strangle Alfie right now... or even Artie... They're both in love with each other BUT TOO GOD DAMN STUBBORN TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I'm the fucking author and I want to strangle them both!**

**So yeah, enough about that little outburst from me...**

**I do so hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews so much! They make me so happy and fill me up with confidence!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004 (This would be beneficial because I DO POST EXERTS FROM FUTURE CHAPTERS OF THE SERIES AS WELL AS ARTWORK FOR THE CHAPTERS!)**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**

**Keep Calm and Ship USUK~**

~Lady Prussia of Awesomeness


	2. Not So Secret

**Welcome to another installment of Alfred's Little Secret! I don't know why, but I just love NikAndrew!**

**Holy Roman Empire guys! **

**5 Reviews**

**7 Favs**

**and**

**15 Followers!**

**That's bloody amazing! Thanks so much! It really brightens my day when I get those emails saying that someone has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story! It's even better when it's all three!**

**Now, I'm not gonna go on and bore you all with my usual monologues, so lets just go on to the story, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Hetalia: Axis Powers, World Series, or The Beautiful World. I only own this plot line and the states' names.**

**Words: 1,156**

* * *

I looked up at the large house in front of me. I took a deep breath before opening the door, "Kids, I'm home!" I shouted as a loud chorus of "Mom's!" could be heard and the scamper of feet across wood and stairs.

The first to arrive were Nikki and Andrew, who were already sitting on the couch, probably waiting for me to arrive.

"I am never babysitting _**them **_again." Nikki groaned as I looked at Andrew.

"Was is that bad?" I asked them as he cringed.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." He replied before Nikki dragged him in the direction of the stairs, passing by their other siblings as well.

"Mom!" Came shouts as the kids burst into the entrance room, practically tackling me to the floor.

"Grandma!" Came the shout of Blaine, Drew, Celia, and Matthew, who had been spending the week with their parents here.

"I missed you too, guys." I said with a chuckle as I tried to hug all of the kids.

"So Mom, Nikki says you were _**'sidetracked**_.' Bethany said, putting air quotes around that word.

"Yes, I was." I replied, not entirely sure that I liked where this was going.

"Yea, Mum. We know." The voice came from Lani. I looked over at her as she smiled that one smile. I'm pretty sure it's from Kiku, the smile he gets when he knows something is up or when he has some kind of plan. Lani, like Kiku, was always up to something. But since she was the youngest, I really couldn't yell at my little girl. **(Haha not for long, Alfie!)**

"What are you talking about?" I asked my youngest state.

"Lets just say, a little birdie told us." She said with a smile as she pulled a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"Gil or Mattie?" I asked, not knowing how those two could have figured out I was with Artie last night. Or maybe they didn't...But how else could the states know? Or were they talking about something else entirely?

"No, it wasn't Uncle Mattie or Uncle Gil." Kurt said with a smile.

"Lets just say, regardless of how we came to obtain the information, we know you were with Dad last night." Bethany said, a smug smirk orating her thin lips.

Something told me Bethany was behind the whole thing.

She always was.

I stood there silent as I stared at them all, which was very hard, mind you.

I let out a heavy breath, "Yes, I was with your Dad last night." I confessed as the states all made cheering noises.

"And?" Allie asked when everyone was quiet, which was a while.

I sighed, "I told him that we should forget it ever happened."

"What!?" Came a chorus of shouts and I cringed at the loud volume.

"But I thought you loved Daddy?" The question came from Sarah Lee as her thick eyebrows scrunched together.

"I do, very much." I said with a slight frown.

"But the last time this happened, he wanted to act like it never happened, so that's why I said it this time around. Because I didn't want to get my heart broken again." I said looking at all the states, territories, and my four grandchildren. But one face held a different emotion than the rest, Lani's. Well, she was Japan's daughter, so all her facial expressions were a mystery to me.

The States kept staring at me, it reminded me a lot of the stare that Peter gave me this morning. "I'm gonna go unpack..." I said, looking at them all again. "And don't forget, we are having company tonight, so be on your best behavior!" I said in a scolding tone. It was once a month that Barack and the rest of the First Family would come to dinner.

I quickly picked up my suitcase and walked up a few flight of stairs until I came to my room.

I hefted my luggage onto the bed, ready to sort out my clothes when my eyes fell on one of my favourite things.

My eyes fell on the photo on my nightstand of Artie and I.

It was taken last year on his birthday. Mattie had taken it.

It was of our kids and us with Peter in between us and Wendy behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. The kids stood in front, all smiling wide for the camera. It was one of the times that I really saw Artie genuinely happy.

It was the same smile that I fell in love with all those years ago. I was actually the one to suggest Peter and Wendy join us. Peter was Artie's little brother, but I've noticed sometimes that Artie was very motherly towards him. It was to be expected. Arthur was the one who raised him. He was the same way with Mattie and I.

I smiled as I began to unpack my bags.

* * *

**Alfred, you dense mother fucker you! How can you not see that Peter looks like you and Artie! Honestly, America! You are so daft it is not even funny anymore! **

**Okay, author rant over! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried making it longer, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it... but I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer!**

Speaking of the next chapter! If you review this chapter, you'll get a sneak peak at the next chapter! Isn't that generous of me!? It's also a way for you guys to review more!

**So review! They make me so happy when I see people actually reviewing because it lets me know that people actually like this story xD**

**Don't forget to follow me on dA: _buddygirl1004_ for sneak peaks and other things such as artwork and what not! Trust me, I'm well worth the watch! **

**~Reviews are like Unicorns! I want a lot of Unicorns! **

**~Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**

**Post Scriptum: Is it too much to ask to get at least 10 reviews for the next update? **


End file.
